


Splash

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has just given him the most perfect idea of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spark_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_y/gifts).



> Happy bday Carol here is your requested NagiRei First Date fic. Beta'd by Dmnq8.

Nagisa can happily admit that he knows Rei better than anyone else on the planet. More than Rei's own family and certainly more than Rei knows himself. Well, that last one is a  _little_  debatable, but Nagisa is confident that Rei is much like an open book, a book that is intended for four year olds. That's how easy to read he is. Except Nagisa is suddenly aware of one small problem with his Rei-reading abilities.

He cannot, for the life of him, figure out why Rei has not asked him on a date yet.

Nagisa spends Saturday morning in his room, trying to wrap his head around why Rei hasn't asked him such a significant thing. He's been mentally preparing for the future outing ever since Rei accepted becoming his boyfriend (which was just a week and a half ago). Maybe Rei is shy? Or maybe Nagisa is expecting too much too soon? It's frustrating not being able to get to the bottom of it.

He then decides that the best way to go about this is to go directly to the source to see what he can find.

* * *

The doorbell rings six times in a row and Rei sighs. There's only one particular individual who does that.

Rei has been undertaking some intensive studying for an upcoming biology test but that has to be put on hold now. Nagisa is not one to be turned away, no matter if the intruded on party is busy or not. Rei leaves his room and walks down the hall to the front door where he puts an eye to the peephole and indeed sees Nagisa waiting, looking eager as ever. With another sigh, Rei pulls open the door and is suddenly attacked by a bundle of blond energy. He wonders if it is because Nagisa is naturally so energetic or if it is because he constantly eats sugar that the shorter boy is always so excitable.

"Rei-chan! We  _need_ to talk," Nagisa's voice is muffled against Rei's chest, making him hard to understand. Rei gives his friend, well, now  _boyfriend,_  a couple pats on the back before peeling him off and holding him at arm's length.

"What do we need to talk about? I was in the middle of some  _very_  important studying. Why did you not call me first to see if I was available?"

Nagisa smiles brightly and takes Rei's hands into his own. It brings a small blush to Rei's cheeks which he tries to will away with limited success.

"Because I knew you'd make time for me no matter what, since I  _am_  your boyfriend now. So I just decided to surprise you! Glad to see me?"

Rei carefully untangles his hands from Nagisa's and pushes up his glasses. He knew Nagisa would pull this kind of stunt eventually. Good thing he had planned on it much sooner than this and was prepared.

"Don not think you can abuse our relationship. You even promised that nothing would really change between us if we started going out-"

"I didn't say that!" Nagisa interjects and tries to grab onto Rei's shirt. The taller boy steps back and shakes his head.

"Let me finish, please. You said that nothing would change  _except_ that we would also do things that couples do," Rei concludes with a cross of his arms. He had filed that particular bit of information away for safe keeping and for a moment like this. "So that does not mean you can barge over here when I am busy doing very vital things like studying. My grades need to be in top shape. Summer break is coming up and I want to leave off with the highest marks possible."

" _Okay,_  Rei-chan, I get it! But no matter what you say I'm still gonna come over here when I want," Nagisa declares with a giant grin on his face. He slips off his shoes before finally managing to get a hold of Rei's hand again and pulls him down the hall. "Oh yeah, where are your parents?"

They end up in Rei's room and Nagisa instantly makes for the bed where he falls onto it with a content sigh as if it's his own. Rei closes the door and takes a seat at his desk where his materials are all laid out and calling to him.

"They are shopping. I'm sure they'll be back soon though, since it is almost time for lunch."

Nagisa hums in approval before pushing off the bed and slowly tip toeing over to where Rei is seated. Rei feels his presence and turns, mouth open to retort about how he is  _busy_  but he never gets to say it because Nagisa is kissing him and he tastes just like strawberry shortcake, which for sure is going to ruin lunch for Rei, but he enjoys the sweetness all the same.

A few beats later and Rei is pulling back, eyes trying to focus on the necessary notes in front of him. He knows his face is red and he hates himself for it. It's been a whole entire week filled with Nagisa and his secret kisses at school, which drove him mad and slightly conscious that anyone could stumble upon them and he was one hundred percent sure it was nowhere  _near_  beautiful looking to see two boys sucking face behind the library shelves. Rei presses the back of his hand to a cheek, silently telling himself that he needs to get used to Nagisa being this affectionate. Even if his mind is used to it by now, his body still isn't.

He remembers when they accepted the whole being boyfriends thing and Nagisa had hugged him per usual, then surprised him with a kiss that left his brain utterly fried. Because  _really_. How was  _he_  supposed to know how to kiss? How did Nagisa even know?! Wait, he didn't want to think about the means Nagisa went to to acquire such information.

Speaking of the blond. Nagisa lets out a small laugh at Rei's nervous face and promptly seats himself on the boy's desk, crinkling his perfectly laid out notes. Rei is about to respond with some shocked anger but Nagisa puts a finger to his lips and shushes him.

"Say, Rei-chan," Nagisa starts pleasantly. He tilts his head up so that he can look down at Rei. It is slightly menacing but also an act and Rei wonders what Nagisa is going to do. He continues, "Do you want to do more than kissing?"

A long silence stretches out between them and when they hear the front door open Rei jumps, scrambles out of his chair, face on fire, and he's out of the bedroom and into the bathroom after he rapidly lets his parents know that Nagisa is staying for lunch.

* * *

Nagisa exhales loudly in defeat but smiles. Rei is so easy to get wound up. He's made it a habit this last week of getting the taller boy to blush and stutter whenever they are around each other. It's extremely endearing and Nagisa wonders how long Rei is going to keep acting like a school girl whose crush is paying attention to her. He secretly hopes it'll last forever because Rei is just too adorable.

Nagisa is ready to start planning another attack when Rei comes back into the room, face now only slightly pink. He avoids Nagisa's eyes and starts towards his desk before stopping and instead going to his bed. Nagisa joins him, putting only a few centimeters of space between them.

"Rei-chan-"

"I-It's not that I don't want to do more than kissing, I swear, it's just that I have not had the time to prepare, or even consider preparing for such acts and if you feel we must engage in them then I'll need a lot of time to conduct the proper research-'

"Rei-chan! Hold on a minute!" Nagisa interrupts in his outside voice before realizing he should probably keep his voice down since Rei's parents are home. It's not like they didn't  _know_  about their whole relationship (Rei's parents are the definition of sharp) but he doesn't want to go making them worry with all his shouting. Nagisa takes a breath. "I was only kidding before. I mean unless you really- let me finish!" Rei closes his mouth and stays quiet. "Until you think you're ready for the next step then we'll only kiss."

Rei puts on a troubled look and Nagisa peers at him, trying to figure out what he could be thinking. Then, Rei flicks his eyes to Nagisa.

"Couples are supposed to have… supposed to copulate…. Or take part in the fornication that happens when two people are together intimately-"

"You mean have sex?"

"Shh! My parents are right down the hall, Nagisa-kun!"

"I know, but you use too big of words." Which is something Nagisa loves but it's hard to follow.

"Anyways, yes. Doing that. It's what couples do, right?" Rei looks at him as if the answer will solve world hunger. Nagisa tilts his head.

"Do you not know what it means to be a couple?"

Rei's eyes go wide and Nagisa can tell he is going to start to have a special Rei moment of freaking out so he grabs Rei's hands and holds him still so that he can explain more in depth to the poor boy.

"It doesn't mean we  _have_  to have sex, Rei-chan! I just meant that I'm surprised that you don't know what couples do together, that's all."

Rei puts on a pout and Nagisa knows it's because Rei  _hates_  not knowing things. He is proud of his extensive knowledge of most all subjects, but in this area he's clueless. Which just adds to his charm. And then Nagisa understands something.

"Rei-chan, I finally get why you haven't asked me on a date yet! It's because you don't even know what a date is!" Nagisa laughs and Rei viciously pulls his own hands away and holds them to his chest, expression of exaggerated hurt on his face.

"I  _know_  what one is! I'm not that socially awkward as to not know what happens on a date. Have more faith in me." Nagisa rolls his eyes. Leave it to Rei to be over dramatic and not understand what he is trying to say.

"Well if you know what a date is then why haven't you asked me out on one yet?" Nagisa cuts to the chase, opting to ask Rei directly what he has spent the morning wondering about.

Rei's wounded expression falls and is replaced with embarrassment. He shifts on the bed, hands coming down to pick at the blanket. Nagisa holds his breath.

"I don't… I mean, I know what a date is but I don't exactly have the knowledge of what couples do together…So I've been hoping that you might enlighten me on such happenings," Rei explains slowly before glancing at Nagisa's face. The blond stares at him blankly before giving him a smile and a couple hard claps on the back.

"Rei-chan, you should have told me sooner. Leave it to me! Next weekend we are going to go on the most  _perfect_  first date!" Nagisa gives a few more solid whacks that has Rei leaning forward, speechless. He stutters out a word of acceptance and Nagisa punches a fist in the air.

* * *

"I said that, but…" Nagisa scratches at his head, staring at the collection of DVDs in front of him. He has ten in total, most from his older sisters and a few from his mom. He has picked the most cheesy looking romance ones from their covers and descriptions and is hard set on watching them all. Okay, maybe not watching exactly. He'd skip to the good parts. He is sure that somewhere in this movie treasure trove lies the answer to the perfect date.

Four days later and Nagisa is sick of movies and also without an answer. He's either going to have to think of something amazing quick or postpone the date for when he finally does comes up with something. The latter is looking like the better option.

Nagisa pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. He has (not including Rei) five friends he can ask for advice. He can text them but he feels like going to see them in person will be more beneficial. Plus he loves any excuse to visit his friends.

* * *

"Mako-chan, I need your help!" is the first thing Makoto has the pleasure of hearing yelled as he opens the door. He looks down at Nagisa's puppy dog eyes and steps outside.

"Oh? What do you need help with?" he asks gently, even though he doesn't feel like dealing with Nagisa right now. He's had a very long night of watching his siblings which resulted in only a couple hours of sleep.

"I need date ideas! Rei-chan and I are gonna be going on our first date and I want him to be impressed. So where should we go? What should we do?" Nagisa bounces on his feet in excitement.

Makoto puts up his hands in surrender and frowns, not knowing what to say exactly. He's never been on a date, nor thought about going on one. He might as well tell Nagisa the truth.

"Sorry Nagisa, I don't have any ideas. I've never been on a date."

Nagisa stops his bouncing and sighs dejectedly. Makoto apologizes once more before quickly slipping back inside his house to try to get some rest, hoping that Nagisa and Rei will figure something out.

* * *

Rin smells cotton candy and a second later Nagisa is running towards him. He and Ai are just heading back to Samezuka from some shopping to get a late dinner and now Nagisa has joined them, sporting a sad look on his baby face. Rin lets out a huff, wondering what he could possibly want this time.

"Rin-chan, Ai-chan! I need major help!"

"We already knew that much," Rin whispers and receives an elbow to the side from his fellow teammate. Nagisa stops with his whining and looks around.

"Eh? Where's Sou-chan? Isn't he usually with you guys?" Nagisa makes a show of circling around Rin and Ai before coming to stop in front of them once again.

"Sousuke didn't want to come with. Said there wasn't anything he needed to buy," Rin explains and Ai confirms said message. Nagisa takes it how it is before getting to the point.

"So yeah, I need help. I'm going on a date with Rei-chan but I don't know where to yet. I want it to be really special because this is Rei-chan we're talking about and I want to impress him!" Nagisa stops when he sees Rin making a face. "What is it?"

"Why are you coming to  _me_  for date ideas? I don't go on dates. I'm busy with things that actually matter. Ai might know something though?" Rin looks at Ai, who is holding onto his bags tightly and shifting on his feet. There's a blush high on his cheeks and he's avoiding his friends' eyes.

"Maybe you two could take a trip to the beach and set up a picnic or something like that…" Ai provides, still not able to meet anyone's gaze.

Rin raises an eyebrow and Nagisa seems to think it over for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that yes, it's a good idea, but it's not extravagant enough.

Thankfully, Nagisa gives up on his pestering when they both tell him they're out of suggestions. Rin and Ai watch him run off, chatting to himself about how he is running out of time.

* * *

Thursday after swim practice Nagisa tells Kou to wait behind. Once everyone is out of the clubroom, Nagisa desperately tells her all about how he is finally going on a date with Rei but he had no ideas. Kou smirks and points a thumb to herself.

"Nagisa-kun, you came to the right girl," Kou states with confidence before hurrying Nagisa over to her house where she has a laptop with a few certain saved websites.

Once there she brings over a chair for Nagisa and they sit in front of her desk, laptop whirling to life.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to me for relationship advice. I just  _knew_  Rei-kun was lying that time when he said he wasn't in love. Now you two are dating and please, don't hold back, you can tell me  _all_  the details," she rattles on while loading up the browser and going to her bookmarks. Nagisa gives her a look that says he will be doing no such thing ever. Like hell he was going to tell Mrs. Blabber Mouth about all the smooching he and Rei were doing. Rei would refuse any kisses for at least a week if word spread.

Kou waits for the page to load before pushing her laptop closer to Nagisa. The page is titled  _Fresh, Fun, and Sexy Date Ideas._ The blond uses the trackpad mouse to scroll through the list while reading them out loud.

"Have a do it yourself dinner, visit open houses, go to a nascar-style event, indoor driving range, go for cocktails, go to a spa, book a hotel room for a night, visit a psychic, or go to a casino. Gou-chan, these ideas suck. Rei won't like any of them!"

Kou rolls her eyes and takes the computer back. She does some more clicking before scooting it to Nagisa to take another look.

"Go to the beach. Hey, Ai-chan mentioned that. It sounds fun but maybe for a second date instead. The first has to be super special. Okay, let's see what else. Road trip, ice-cream, watch DVDs, play video games, or go on a bike ride." Nagisa lets out a sigh. None of these are what he is looking for at  _all_. He shakes his head and Kou frowns. "Sorry, Gou-chan. I don't think Rei-chan would really be wowed by any of these."

"What are you talking about, Nagisa-kun? These ideas are perfect! If I was in your position, I'd love to have a guy do these things with me!" Kou defends herself, sending a glare at her friend. Nagisa looks back at the computer to see what website they've been looking at and then he understands. He  _really_  understands why all the ideas are total shit.

"Gou-chan. I think you need to find a new website.  _Cosmopolitan_ isn't the best place to find useful advice."

"Oh yeah? And how would  _you_  know that?" Kou looks like she's just been denied to see a muscle contest. It's sort of scary.

"I grew up with three older sisters and some very thin walls. I know quite a bit." Nagisa smiles when Kou lets out a huff and crosses her arms. Three sisters may have given him a lot of information, but it was mostly all useless. Except the way the three used to go on about  _Cosmopolitan_  and its evils were something Nagisa had taken to remembering, especially now.

He is going to use Kou's computer to find some  _real_  information but is promptly kicked out and told to take his snarky attitude somewhere else.

* * *

"Only one person left…" Nagisa looks up at Haru's house, taking in how big it is compared to his own. He wishes he could have lived in such a big house when he was younger. He snaps out of it and rings the doorbell a good ten times and waits thirty seconds. When no answer comes he goes around the secret Makoto way and finds that the back door is unlocked. Nagisa takes off his shoes and creeps in, hoping to catch Haru with his back turned. He makes it as far as the bath and throws the door open.

Haru brings his head from out of the water of the bathtub and stares at him.

"I knew it was you," Haru states and goes back under. Nagisa shuffles his feet on the tilted floor until he's standing in front of the tub. He kneels down and waits for Haru to come up for air. He finally does and shoots an annoyed look at his friend. "Can I help you?"

"Where should Rei-chan and I go on our first date?"

Haru stares at him, unblinking. It takes a good minute before he glances down and cups his hands in the water. Nagisa is then hit in the face with said water and sputters, trying to wipe it away. Haru silently laughs and waits for Nagisa to compose himself.

"Go to the Aquarium in Osaka. We went there in elementary school."

Nagisa's eyes light up and he attempts to hug Haru, which just results in him splashing water everywhere, efficiently soaking himself. He doesn't care, though. Haru has just given him the most  _perfect_  idea of all time.

* * *

Nagisa wants the whole thing to be a surprise so he doesn't tell Rei where they are going. Only that it is in Osaka and they are going to have the time of their lives while even  _learning_  things. At the mention of their date being educational Rei is intrigued and hopes he isn't being tricked. But then, four and a half hours later, they arrive and Rei feels his heart almost explode.

"Nagisa-kun… I can't believe… I've been wanting to go to Kaiyukan Aquarium ever since I heard about it last year. This is truly amazing," Rei sobs out and Nagisa gives him a hug, smiling like a mad man. They stand in front of the impressive aquarium and Nagisa looks up at the art of two dolphins in the middle of the side building. He thinks of Haru-chan and tells himself that he  _must_  bring back a souvenir for his friend.

Rei gets himself together and Nagisa drops the hug. Rei says with the utmost confidence in his voice, "Let's go!" and they are off to (hopefully) have the greatest first date ever.

* * *

Rei is rendered utterly and fantastically speechless. After paying at the gate they are ushered into the beginning of an eleven meter tunnel. To the sides and above, one hundred and forty tons of water hold a plethora of different sea creatures. Now, Rei had been to aquariums before, but none this stunning and large. He stops off to the side and takes a minute to look directly up. Nagisa takes a hold of his arm and does the same just as a group of cownose rays swim overhead, skimming the glass. Rei's eyes practically shimmer in delight at being so close to an underwater animal and it makes Nagisa's now permanent smile widen. They walk through slowly and Rei is happy to take his time pointing at different schools of fish and spouting random facts that he knows.

A few floors down they come across Nagisa's favorite bird and he pulls Rei along hurriedly until they are right up against the glass.

"Rei-chan, _penguins!_  Real penguins right here! I want to pet them so bad," Nagisa whines, instead opting to stroke the thick acrylic glass that separates them. Rei smiles warmly, happy to see Nagisa so excited, but bats the blond's hands away from the glass, warning about how many germs are probably on it from other people touching it. But Nagisa doesn't seem to mind. He's too fixated on the penguins currently diving into their tank of water.

* * *

More than halfway through the aquarium Nagisa spots a rest area and deems it time for a break. Rei agrees, checking his watch and finding it to be almost five p.m. They pick out a nice table in the corner, one that is close to a few food vendors.

"Rei-chan, we should get some snacks. The stall over there sells candy!" Nagisa waves a hand at it and while a part of Rei wants to insist on them not eating sugary things so close to dinner time, he doesn't want to put a hole in the cheerful mood. So he agrees, letting Nagisa indulge in his presence without scorn just this once. He waits while the blond goes to pick out what he wants. When Nagisa comes back his arms are full of different flavors of pocky and chips galore. He drops the food onto the table, takes a seat across from Rei, and dives in.

"Are you having fun, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks, mouth full of seaweed crisps. Rei tells him not to talk while eating but still offers a smile.

"Yes. This trip has been very educational for me. I don't think I could have picked out a better place than this. Thank you, Nagisa-kun." Rei glances away, blush coming onto his cheeks.

Nagisa takes a minute to swallow what he is currently chewing before reaching across the table and finding Rei's folded hands. He gives them a squeeze, grins, and says, "I'm glad." It has Rei shaking his head.

"No matter where we would have gone, I'm sure we would have had an equally superb time," he stutters out, absolutely refusing to look his date in the eyes. Nagisa is content with Rei's happiness. He can't wait until the next outing.

Rei moves his hands away from Nagisa's to adjust his glasses and says, "There's one thing that we haven't seen yet that I'm really looking forward to. Take your time of course. We aren't in a hurry."

Nagisa can tell Rei is excited so he gathers the rest of the snacks and puts them in his bag to take with. He stands and ushers Rei along, knowing exactly what he wants to see.

* * *

They make it to the correct room within ten minutes. Inside it is dark, but the tanks spread along the walls and in the middle are glowing in a rainbow of different colors. Nagisa has to pull Rei out of the way of the entrance since he has become stuck there, eyes staring unblinkingly at the free floating jellyfish. He brings the awestruck Rei over to a spherical container where several moon jellies are, illuminated by a bright blue light. They get as close as they can and Rei has to push up his glasses.

"How do they even work?" Nagisa asks, also overwhelmed by how pretty they are. He's surprised when Rei doesn't answer. Nagisa lets out a small laugh. Leave it to Rei to be speechless in front of something beautiful.

Finally Nagisa is able to peel Rei away from the moon jellies and over to a much larger and fancier compass jellyfish. It's under a regular light that enhances the white saucer-shaped bell on top. The four main arms are long and brown with pearly lace like ruffles. Nagisa thinks that this one is much cooler than the moon jellies.

"It's really cute, isn't it, Rei-chan?" he inquires, nudging against Rei's arm with his head. Surprisingly, Rei brings up his hand and sets it on Nagisa's shoulder in a comforting way. The blond is sure that they look like lovers to anyone passing by.

"It's truly captivating. All of the jellyfish are," Rei's voice sounds distant, as if he's trying to not disturb the free floating animals. Nagisa is pretty sure they can't hear much though.

"Oh yeah. Before we leave we need to go to the gift shop!" Nagisa reminds his partner. He brought along extra money just to spend on gifts. He'd get himself something, Rei something, and of course, Haru something. His other friends had not been helpful so they will not be awarded upon his arrival back home.

Rei nods, once again gone silent. Nagisa takes in his almost glazed over mystified expression and can't help but give him a quick kiss on the check. It almost seems like Rei doesn't notice, but a few seconds later his face turns pink, easy to see because of the bright light of the tank. Nagisa can't help but laugh.

* * *

Haruka pulls open his front door after trying unsuccessfully to ignore the many consecutive doorbell rings. He knows it is Nagisa, but he had been in the bath once again. It seemed Nagisa enjoyed visiting when Haruka is busy with important water business.

The towel on top of his head falls off as a giant stuffed dolphin is pushed at him once he opens the door. It has to be as tall as Makoto and about as wide as him too. He can't even see Nagisa behind it. Haruka has to take a couple steps back, resulting in almost tripping over the porch step behind him. He instead sits down on it and moves the toy aside, finally seeing Nagisa's beaming face.

"Haru-chan! Look what I bought you!"

He is indeed looking, his whole vision almost obscured by the bright blue and white dolphin. He holds it back at arm's length to get a good look at it. At least it was well made. Haruka hates to think of how much it probably cost.

Moving the dolphin out of the way, Nagisa sits down next to Haruka, all smiles, teeth shining. Haruka vaguely wonders how many cavities Nagisa has had in his life time. It's silent between them before Haru sighs.

"Did you have a good time?" Haruka asks, figuring it is the question Nagisa is waiting for. And he's right. Nagisa tries to hug his friend, dolphin getting trapped between them.

"Haru-chan, I'm going to tell you all about how amazing it was. Get comfy!"

Haruka is happy that his friend had a good time but he isn't exactly looking forward to the in depth story of how Nagisa's very first date went. He makes himself comfortable for the ride, thankful that the dolphin is much like a pillow.


End file.
